Girl can't help it aka Kurt, Pogromca Wampirów
by vraire
Summary: Myślisz, że bycie gejem jest trudne? Spróbuj gromić wampiry, to dopiero mordęga.
1. Chapter 1: Był sobie chłopiec

Kurt

Pogromca Wampirów

**Episode 1: Girl can't help**

**_Rozdział 1: Był sobie chłopiec_**

_Requiem Aeternam  
>Dona eis Domine<br>Et lux perpetua  
>Luceat eis<em>

Finn sam nie wiedział, czemu się na to zgodził.

Właściwie to wiedział; po prostu miał zbyt dobre serce. Był zbyt rycerski. Może wynikało to z tych bajek, które mama czytała mu, gdy był mały, a do pochłaniania których próbowała go zachęcić, gdy nieco podrósł? To nigdy się nie udało. Tak, to chyba nie te bajki. Nie rycerze, smoki i księżniczki do uratowania, ale raczej telewizja — _Power Rangers, Dragonball _i inne takie. Czego inni by nie mówili, te seriale miały swoje wartości. Zawsze stój po stronie dobra, broń kobiet. Tak, to chyba dzięki nim Finn był dzisiaj tym, kim był.

I właśnie dlatego spędzał noc na cmentarzu razem z Rachel.

* * *

><p>— Nie mogę uhonorować go tak, jakbym chciała.<p>

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z góry (ciężko byłoby z dołu przy jego wzroście…), jednocześnie unosząc jedną brew do góry. Mimowolnie oczywiście, choć niektórzy czasem pytali, czy nie ma czegoś z brwiami, bo właśnie tym gestem mimicznym okazywał zdziwienie. A świat potrafił dziwić go na nowo codziennie.

— Piosenką, oczywiście.

— Ah — westchnął tylko. Właściwie to zdziwiła go jego własna głupota. Jak mógł od razu na to nie wpaść?

Rachel trzasnęła szafką.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała i obdarzyła go szerokim, żydowskim uśmiechem. Tym, który jednocześnie wskazywał na radość płynącą prosto z serca i na radość, że udało jej się osiągnąć swój cel.

* * *

><p>Kolejna rzecz, której Finn nie wiedział: czemu musiało to być w nocy. I czemu akurat dzisiaj. Ale wolał jej nie przerywać bezsensownym pytaniem. Musi zapamiętać, żeby zadać je później (o czym z pewnością zapomni). Czasem grał w gry komputerowe. Tam zdarzali się bersekerowie. Dzicy wojownicy, którzy nie zważając na nic rzucali się w szał walki. I choćby ich kroili, krew leciała z każdego otworu ciała i byliby bliscy wyzionięcia ducha to wciąż walczyli. W wirze, w opętaniu. Z początku nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić - jak to może wyglądać, jak człowiek może być taki szalony. A potem pierwszy raz zobaczył śpiewającą Rachel.<p>

_Te Decet  
>Hymnus deus in Sion<br>Et tibi redetur votum  
>In Jerusalem<em>

Wprawdzie już kiedyś wysłuchiwał jej po nocy. Też otoczeni byli drzewami, które rzucały cienie czasem przypominające ludzkie kształty, co przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę. Też było ciemno, a nikły blask księżyca nie dodawał otuchy. Jakby tego mało te szelestu wiatru, które z jednej strony jakby chciały zharmonizować się z Rachel, z drugiej zaś… groziły mu? Dobrze wiedział, że przesadza, ale nie potrafił odgonić tego uczucia. Po prostu powracało. Chwila po chwili, zbyt uporczywie.

Oczywiście nie powiedział jej tego wtedy, nie powie też tego teraz. Nie chciał źle wypaść w jej oczach. Wprawdzie nie byli już parą, ale zależało mu na wizerunku rycerza bez skazy, wiernego obrońcę czci kobiet. No dobrze, może Jezus pod którym całował się Quinn mógł mieć inne zdanie… Ale Jezus chyba nie ma zbyt dużego wpływu na to, jak jesteś postrzegany w szkole, prawda?

Dobrze, że cmentarz przynajmniej był przyzwoicie wysprzątany. Nic nie trzeszczało pod nogami, żadna przypadkiem nadepnięta gałąź nie musiała przypominać trzasku łamanej kości. Tylko te powoli opadające od zbyt porywistego wiatru liście tańczące gdzieś między nimi. Jeden z nich musnął kark Finna.

Musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem przyjemne. Sprawiło, że poczuł dreszcze. Zupełnie, jakby dotykał go ktoś delikatny. Czy liść może być delikatny?

Chciał palcami dotknąć miejsca na szyi, by wzmocnić to przyjemne uczucie. Ale zamiast typowej dla gęsiej skórki faktury natknął się na coś zimnego i gładkiego. Odwrócił się.

Krzyknął.

_Ex audi  
>Orationem meam<em>

Rachel szła z przodu. Finna potrzebowała do otuchy. No i oczywiście jako audytorium. Nie lubiła śpiewać tylko dla powietrza - w domu miała lustro, mogła sobie więc wyobrażać, że sama jest sobie widzem. Ale na cmentarzu? Nocą? Potrzebowała kogoś do obrony. I do słuchania. Niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności. Kolejny wers zaczęła mocniej, głębiej, jakby sięgała do swoich trzewi.

_Ad te omnis caro  
>Veniet<br>Requiem_

Oczywiście, że nie mogła śpiewać w domu. W końcu teraz wykonywała utwór dla kogoś — na czyjąś cześć — w czyimś imieniu. To byłoby… niegrzeczne, śpiewać ją przed lustrem. Jeszcze by się obraził? A wolała nie ściągać jego gniewu, choćby był w niebie. Zawsze mógł być groźny. Wzięła głębszy, acz wciąż dyskretny oddech. Potrzebowała wiele tchu, aby dokończyć śpiewanie tak jak chciała - na mocnym, wysokim dźwięku. Z siłą. Jak prawdziwa diwa.

_Requiem Aeternam  
>Requiem Aeternam<em>

Jeszcze parę razy, ciszej, murmurando, powtórzyła ostatnie słowa. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe - wbrew pozorom takie śpiewanie było bardzo męczącą czynnością, niezwykle angażującą emocjonalnie. Czasem czuła się jak instrument - żeby przejmująco zinterpretować dźwięk musiała poruszyć w sobie odpowiednie struny - odpowiednie wspomnienia. Wzruszyć się wystarczająco. A że robiła wtedy karykaturalne miny? Zaskakująco niska cena jak na zapierający dech w piersiach występ.

Uśmiechnęła się i obróciła na paluszkach. Jak pensjonarka. Jej bawełniana sukienka lekko zawirowała. Jak pensjonarce.

_- _Donna eis, moja droga, donna eis - powiedziała jakaś niezwykle brzydka kobieta. I kiedy Rachel myślała brzydka, to naprawdę miała to na myśli, choć zazwyczaj nie starała się tak pochopnie oceniać ludzi. Ale niezwykle nienaturalnie wygięty łuk brwi, obnażone, nierówne i ostre zęby, brudne od ziemi włosy, a przede wszystkim cała twarz poznaczona głębokimi bruzdami (nawet nie można tego nazwać zmarszczkami!). Cóż, jeśli kiedyś jej przyjaciele wyobrażali sobie Beiste, żeby się "ostudzić", to Rachel wolała nie myśleć, jakie cuda mogła sprawić ta kobieta.

Pewnie z każdego z chłopaków stworzyłaby eunucha.

A do tego jej głos był taki nieprzyjemny. Drapiący. Ciekawe czy każde wypowiadane słowo bolało ją w gardło? Bo tak właśnie brzmiała. Obrzydzona brunetka mogłaby się założyć, że tajemnicza kobieta nie potrafiła śpiewać.

Ale to właściwie nie było najgorsze.

Bo nieznajoma trzymała w swoich szponach (dosłownie szponach! Boże, Kurt by zapłakał, gdyby zobaczył jak zapuściła swoje pazury ta pokraka) trzymała gardło Finna, odsłaniając jedynie jego część. Rozcierała je jednym z palców. Masowała. Dla lepszego ukrwienia. Tak zawsze mówili jej ojcowie. Że od tego są masaże.

I dopiero wtedy uderzyła ją nagła myśl. Idiotko! Jak mogłaś o tym wcześniej nie pomyśleć?

Ona chce Finnowi zrobić coś złego! Może nawet zabić? W końcu gdyby chciała tylko pogłaskać nie chowałaby się nocą po cmentarzu polując na niewinnych. A może… a może tak naprawdę polowała na Rachel? Może chciała zniszczyć jej talent, tylko Finn się napatoczył… Był jej strażnikiem? Ocalił ją?

— Oh, Finn… - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Chciała powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczna.

Ale to chyba nie była właściwa pora.

Co powinna zrobić? Krzyknąć? Krzyknęła.

— Idiotko. Nikt cię nie usłyszy. — Ile Rachel by dała, żeby ta kobieta się zamknęła. Jej głos był naprawdę niezwykle irytujący.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Z bezsilności. Wiedziała, że jej nie uderzy. Że to nie ma sensu. Chciała tupnąć nogą, ale to chyba byłaby przesada. Uciec? Nie mogła zostawić Finna samego.

I wtedy coś jakby sprawiło, że powietrze zawirowało. Rachel nie była w stanie dostrzec co. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Nie zdążyłaby wydać nawet jednego dźwięku. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła jakby falujący na wietrze skrawek beżowego trencza i powiewający luźno puszczony pasek. Takie są podobno niezwykle modne w tym sezonie. To powiedział jej Kurt.

Trencz przewrócił brzydką kobietę, uwalniając Finna z jej uścisku. Chłopak zrobił niezgrabny krok w bok, chwycił się za gardło i groteskowo zaczął wciągać powietrze. Wyglądał śmiesznie i uroczo w tym samym momencie. Rachel jednym susem doskoczyła do niego i objęła w pasie.

— Oh, Finn, oh, Finn — wyszeptała, dotykając ręką jego policzka. — Wszystko w porządku, bohaterze?

Wciąż z wytrzeszczonymi z niedotlenienia i nagłego skoku ciśnienia krwi Finn tylko pokiwał głową. Wyciągnął nieznacznie rękę i wskazał na lężącą na ziemi kobietę. Dopiero wtedy, spojrzeniem podążając za jego palcem, Rachel dostrzegła, co przewróciło kobietę. Oczywiście nie był to sam trencz. No tak, przecież sam trencz nie mógłby jej obezwładnić. Po prostu jego właściciel był szybki. Szybki jak… prestissimo.

Na brzydkiej kobiecie siedział bowiem nikt inny jak Kurt.

* * *

><p>Chłopak unieruchomił napastniczkę w bardzo prosty sposób. Najpierw ją przewrócił, napierając barkiem. Gdy ta się zachwiała, doskoczył, dołożył kolanem i przyklęknął. Przerzucił jedną nogę przez jej brzuch, a ręką, w której trzymał jakiś patyk, unieruchomił jej nad głową ręce. Cała ta akcja miała swoją wadę. Niezaprzeczalną wadę. Tylko jedną rękę Kurt miał wolną, ale dla pewności wolał dociskać nią brzuch przeciwniczki. Zatem co mu pozostało? Ułożył usta tak, żeby wydmuchane powietrze skierowało się na lewą stronę jego skroni. Dmuchnął jeszcze raz, mocniej. Tym razem grzywka przestała opadać mu na oczy, choć daleko było jej do perfekcyjnego ułożenia, nad którym męczył się przed wyjściem z domu.<p>

— Tutaj miałem rzucić jakimś złośliwym i sprytnym tekstem, ale zdenerowałaś mnie — powiedział swoim wysokim głosem, który mimo tembru brzmiał strasznie. Jakby ich kontrtenor miał już jakąś wprawę w rzuceniu gróźb i cynicznych komentarzy. Zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na Rachel i Finna. — Zepsułaś mi fryzurę.

Szybko przesunął rękę z brzuch, tak żeby łokciem docisnąć kobiecie krtań. Rękę z patykiem zwolnił, nieco uniósł, by nabrać impetu i wbił prosto w serce.

Rachel krzyknęła. Była zbyt wrażliwa na oglądanie morderstw. A szczególnie na oglądanie morderstw dokonywanych przez kogoś tak delikatnego jak Kurt. Wiedziała, że są w nim pokłady złości, które często manifestował, czasem zresztą zupełnie bezsensownie (ale to chyba natura gwiazd, tak przynajmniej wolała myśleć)… Ale zaraz morderstwo?

Zapewne myślałaby na ten temat więcej i smutniej, gdyby nie to, że zamiast spodziewanej fontanny krwi, która mogłaby obryzgać ich wszystkich, mimo że stała z Finnem dobre parę kroków od trupa, ujrzała… Jak powoli, ale sukcesywnie; najpierw włosy i kończyny, potem całe ciało… Zmienia się w pył. Prawie jak gazeta naraz podpalona ze wszystkim stron. Właściwie, jeśli lepiej o tym pomyśleć - dokładnie jak gazeta naraz podpalona ze wszystkich stron. Ale… czemu?

Kurt podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał. Kolana. Trencz. Ujął w palce jedną z klap płaszcza i przyjrzal się jej uważnie.

— Kurwa.

Polizał palec i zaczął usilnie pocierać plamę z trawy. Dopiero po paru sekundach dał sobie spokój.

— Dzięki, suko — powiedział z przejęciem w stronę… Pustki. Proch został już rozwiany przez wiatr.

Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał bezpośrednio na Finna i Rachel, którzy wyglądali na zagubionych. Kurt właściwie nie wiedział, kto wygląda idiotyczniej. Czy jego przyrodni brat z tymi rozwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, czy Rachel, której spojrzenie wyrażało totalne zaskoczenie, a zaciśnięte usta strach.

— Wampir. Wampirzyca — oznajmił, jakby te dwa słowa (a raczej jedno w dwóch wariantach) miały wyjaśnić wszystko. Stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu. — A właśnie, Rachel. Zakończenie było trochę _over the top. _Powinnaś to skończyć delikatniej, może trochę marszowo, a nie jak arię.

— Co… robisz na cmentarzu w nocy? — W końcu zdołał wydusić z siebie Finn.

Rachel obrzuciła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem - jakby tymi słowami chłopak zrzucił wszystkiego ciążące na niej emocje i wzbudził tylko to quasi-oburzenie, które ogarnęło ją całą.

— To wszystko, o co potrafisz zapytać po tej… wampirzycy, po tej walce, pyle i…

— Właściwie - wtrącił się znów Kurt. — To czekam na kogoś.

* * *

><p>Rachel poczuła się jak na emocjonalnej karuzeli. Zapomniała o całym swoim oburzeniu. Zastąpiło je bezbrzeżne zdziwienie.<p>

Coś zaszeleściło w pobliskich krzakach, gdzieś za rzędem nagrobków. Rachel nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak w sekundzie napięły się wszystkie mięśnie Kurta, jak uniósł na wysokość klatki piersiowej ten śmieszny patyk. Jakby nauczył się tak reagować na każdy tajemniczy dźwięk. Co mu się stało?

Zza wysokiego pomnika przedstawiającego płaczącego anioła wyłonił się jakiś postawny mężczyzna. W ciemności z pewnością można było zauważyć jego potężną posturę i muskulaturę. Musiał zrobić jednak parę kroków (wolnych, ale zdecydowanych kroków), żeby w blasku księżyca można było dostrzec jego twarz.

Kurt zupełnie spokojnie odwrócił się. Opuścił rękę, jakby odczuł ulgę.

Finn nie potrafił poznać tego człowieka, choć wiedział, że skądś go zna.

— Kto to jest? — Nachylił się do Rachel, by zapytać jej szeptem. Nie chciał mącić tej ciszy, która z pewnością miała jakieś znaczenie, skoro wszyscy je tak pielęgnowali. Inaczej ktoś by się odezwał, prawda?

— Karofsky — odpowiedziała, głośno przełykając ślinę.

Rzeczywiście! Z początku go nie poznał. Nie zwykł widywać w końcu Dave'a w garniturze. Typowe dla niego były raczej przepocone koszulki i piłkarskie bluzy. Teraz, z szyją uwięzioną w ciasnym kołnierzyku i czarnym krawacie w srebrzyste plamki wyglądał prawie jak biznesmen.

— Jesteś — powiedział głębokim głosem. Zamilkł, jakby w tym "jesteś" zawierało się wszystko, co miał zakomunikować.

— Czekałem na ciebie — odpowiedział Kurt. Starał się zabrzmieć poważnie i zdecydowanie. Za nic w świecie nie chciał pokazać jak cholernie się bał.


	2. Chapter 2: Pogrzeb

**Notka od autora: **wcześniej tego nie było, bo nie było potrzeby. Teraz lojalnie uprzedzam: pojawiają się spoilery do 2x19 "Rumours". Trochę czasu zajęło też napisanie tego, ale rozdział jest prawie dwukrotnie dłuższy od poprzedniego. Trochę wyczerpał mnie fizycznie i emocjonalnie, mam nadzieję, że było warto. No i oczywiście - polecam włączenie sobie opisywanej piosenki we właściwym momencie :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rozdział 2: Pogrzeb<strong>_

- To będzie trudne. - Emma poprawiła kołnierzyk wystający nierówno zza dekoltu jej czarnego sweterka. Nierówno w jej mniemaniu, oczywiście.

Will położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Tym prostym gestem starał się dodać jej otuchy. Nie domyślił się nawet, że może przez to sprawić, że poczuje się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo niż zazwyczaj. Stali właśnie przed rozległym, jednokondygacyjnym budynkiem domu pogrzebowego. Nieopodal nich znajdowały się masywne drzwi, nad którymi znajdował się szyld "Domu Pogrzebowego Rowlins". Kolumnadę otaczającą dziedziniec porastał bluszcz, a stromy, czerwony dach dodawał tylko atmosferze całego miejsca niesamowitości. Całość przypominała bardziej jakiś ubogi zameczek niż miejsce zadumy, miejsce ostatniego pożegnania.

- Will.

Nauczyciel hiszpańskiego odwrócił się na pięcie. Emma odetchnęła, czego mężczyzna na szczęście nie dostrzegł, gdy ściągnął dłoń z jej ramienia.

- Emma.

Teraz oboje stali naprzeciwko Sue. Will musiał przyznać, że poczuł się trochę zaskoczony. Liczył, że trenerka będzie miała na tę okazję przygotowany jakiś rodzaj żałobnego dresu, była jednak nadzwyczaj odpowiednio ubrana. Czarna garsonka, uprasowane spodnie i buty na nieznacznym obcasie. Jej twarz wykrzywiał cień uśmiechu.

- Podoba mi się twoja fryzura. Jest taka… żałobna.

- Nie sądzisz, że to… - Emma próbowała uświadomić, jak bardzo zachowanie Sue nie przystoi w takim miejscu, jednak kobieta przerwała jej wpół słowa.

- Będzie tyle prochu. Nie pobrudź się.

Ruszyła w stronę pozostałych żałobników, zbierających się przed wejściem.

- Ah - rzuciła na odchodnego, nie odwracając się do jednak do Willa i Emmy. - Zapomniałam, nie mają przecież zamiaru go kremować. Nie musisz się więc obawiać, Bree.

- Nie wiem, po co w ogóle przychodziła - mężczyzna obrzucił ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Ona chyba żywi się nienawiścią. I bólem. - Emma odwróciła się do Willa. W jej oczach mógł dostrzec rodzaj zagubienia. Z łatwością usłyszał, że jej głos się łamie Zawsze była taka delikatna, taka wrażliwa. Trzeba było ją otoczyć opieką. Dawno nie widział, żeby się uśmiechała. - Może wejdziemy do środka?

- Chciałbym jeszcze zaczekać na Kurta. Może potrzebować wsparcia.

"Tak jak ja", chciała dodać Emma. Ale się nie odważyła. Po raz kolejny czegoś nie zrobiła. Będzie mogła to dopisać do swojej listy rzeczy, które mogły odmienić jej życie, ale zrobienia których się przestraszyła.

Akurat wtedy podjechał samochód Hummelów.

Pierwszy wysiadł Kurt. Wyglądał nienagannie. Trochę jak z innej epoki. Miał na sobie czarne, gładkie spodnie, wysokie skórzane buty, białą koszulę z szerokim żabotem. Przykrywała ją nisko wycięta czarna kamizelka z małymi, błyszczącymi guzikami. Z butonierki wystawał skrawek srebrnego zegarka, którego drugi koniec łańcuszka znajdował się w kieszeni kamizelki. Elegancko i nieco ekstrawagancko. Cały Kurt.

Tuż za chłopakiem wysiadł Burt. Zamknął samochód i wyprostował się. Spojrzał na swojego syna swoim typowym, ojcowskim spojrzeniem. "Chcę-być-wspierający" jak nazywał je Kurt, kiedy opiekuńczość ojca dawała się we znaki.

- W porządku, tato. Dam sobie radę. Idź. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

- Jeśli…

- Tak, tak będzie dobrze. - Wszedł mu w słowo chłopak. Dobitnie.

Burt uniósł ramiona do góry w geście poddania się i ruszył do środka domu pogrzebowego.

- Jak się trzymasz, Kurt?

- Panie Schuester. Pani Pillsbury.

Emma uśmiechnęła się. Ciepło. Przynajmniej próbowała. Kiedy Kurt odwrócił od niej wzrok przegryzła wargę. Tak bardzo chciałaby mu pomóc. Powiedzieć coś mądrego, coś co by mu pomogło. Ale nie chciała ryzykować, że da złą radę. Nie tym razem.

- Jakoś się trzymam - powiedział chłopak odpowiadając na pytanie nauczyciela. - Właściwie nie jest to trudne.

- Nie jest ci smutno?

- Nie. Oczywiście to nie jest tak, że się cieszę… - dodał szybko widząc oskarżające, przepełnione lękiem spojrzenie Emmy. - Ale nie jest mi też smutno.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Bardzo nieprzyjemna.

- Chyba dołączę do ojca.

- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

- Tak, wiem - Kurt uśmiechnął się… Ale był to smutny uśmiech. - Możemy liczyć na pana we wszystkich sprawach.

Will patrzył na oddalającą się sylwetkę chłopaka.

- Za każdym razem, gdy wydaje mi się, że znam jego pokrętny charakter, jego logikę, on znowu robi coś, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć - zwierzył się Emmie. Cicho. Rzeczy wypowiedziane ciszej mniej przerażają.

Pedagog tylko pokiwała głową. Doskonale znała to uczucie. Nie tylko w stosunku do Kurta. Także do samej siebie.

* * *

><p>Jak tylko Kurt wszedł do przestronnego hallu, jego ojciec podszedł do niego.<p>

- Finn cię szukał. Jest z resztą w jednej z bocznych sal.

- Zaraz - odpowiedział chłopak. Potrzebował chwili. Musiał się zastanowić nad wszystkim. Pozbierać myśli, wyciszyć. Nie chciał wchodzić do małej klitki przepełnionej smutkiem i żałobną atmosferą, w której nie będzie wiedział, jak się zachować. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystko było takie… przytulne. Wielkie dywany rozłożone na parkiecie, ogień wesoło trzaskający w kominku. Stary naścienny zegar. Jeśli się skupić można wpaść w typowy rytm - tick, tock. Pogrążyć się w nim. Zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Sofy, które wyglądały na naprawdę przytulne. Niebieskie, puszyste obicia zachęcały, aby w nich usiąść i zatopić się w rozmyślaniach o zmarłych. Może uchwyty o dziwnych, poskręcanych kształtach i takie nogi mebli były nieco kiczowate, ale to chyba było rzeczywiście dobre miejsce, do pogrążenia się w zadumie, ale nie dojmującym smutku. Tylko że wszędzie unosił się nieznośny, ostry zapach białych lilli porozstawianych tu i ówdzie.

O, Kurt dostrzegł ustawiony w kącie automat z przekąskami. Wydało mu się to dziwne i jakby oderwane od miejsca i jego atmosfery, ale… Podszedł bliżej i schylił się przed szklaną szybką. Chipsy hałasują. Czekoladowe batoniki… Czy ludzie nie wiedzą, co czekolada robi z cerą? Ignoranci. Ale pianki... Tak. Puszyste, smaczne pianki.

Wrzucił parę drobniaków. Odebrał zakup. Rozerwał delikatnie opakowanie i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie czekali na niego pozostali członkowie New Directions. Nie przejmował się spojrzeniami ludzi - karcącymi, zdziwionymi lub pełnymi oburzenia - które towarzyszyły mu, gdy przemierzał hall zajadając różową piankę za pianką. Przyzwyczaił się już do bycia innym.

Zastanawiał się, czy parę dni temu miał na to wszystko równie wyjebane co dzisiaj.

* * *

><p>- Uważam, że <em>Requiem aeternam <em>byłoby świetne. Mówi o żałobie, smutku i rozpaczy. Akurat na tę okazję. To z, klasycznego już, francuskiego musicalu _Le Roi Soleil._

_- _Jeśli chodzi o francuski to jednak ja preferuję tylko…

Santana obdarzyła Pucka swoim typowym nie-odzywaj-się-więcej-bo-robisz-z-siebie-idiotę spojrzeniem. Wystarczyło, że ledwo odwróciła do niego głowę i przewróciła oczami, a on już wiedział, żeby się zamknąć. Że tym razem to nie przejdzie. Za każdym razem zastanawiał się, czemu ona ma na niego taki wpływ. Że jeden ruch i już milknie. Owszem, wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć "whateva", co nie zmieniało jednak faktu.

- Może i Puckerman był niestosowny - odezwała się nagle Lauren. Może nie tak nagle, bo akurat pochłonęła batonika, miała więc wolne usta, a to było zazwyczaj wyznacznikiem, że coś powie. Coś niezbyt miłego. - Ale akurat ma rację. Nie tylko, że my niezbyt mówimy po francusku…

- Mów za siebie - burknął Kurt, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

- …to pewnie inni na pogrzebie też niezbyt.

- Ale to jest po łacinie! - zawołała z pełnym przejęciem Rachel. Stała przed nimi wszystkimi. Znowu. Jak adwokat świetnego pomysłu. Albo telemarketer. Nie, to ostatnie porównanie było niezbyt odpowiednie. W telewizji zazwyczaj elokwentni ludzie sprzedają szajs. Ona tutaj próbowała sprzedać genialny pomysł. I robiła to z pełną emfazą.

- Tak, to zdecydowanie zmienia postać rzeczy - zaironizowała cicho Quinn. Pomasowała się ręką po czole, jakby chciała się za nią ukryć i powiedzieć "mnie tu nie ma". Albo przegonić ból głowy, o który przyprawiała ją Rachel.

- Hej, ludzie - odezwał się Schuester. Jak zawsze w porę. Podniósł się ze swojego krzesła ustawionego nieco z boku. - Myślę, że możemy dojść do jakiegoś rozwiązania, które będzie odpowiednie do danego momentu i spodoba się nam wszystkim, prawda?

- Ja i tak zaśpiewam _Requiem! _- Rachel obrzuciła wszystkich pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wróciła na miejsce. Tak ciężko oszlifować diamenty na brylanty. Tak ciężko. - Choćbym miała to zrobić sama nad jego grobem!

- Ale lepiej w nocy. - Po raz kolejny wtrąciła się Quinn. - W dzień może usłyszeć cię stróż i przegoni, myśląc, że to jakieś spóźnione duchy.

- Ja mam pomysł.

Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę Britanny. Dziewczyna nagle poczuła się speszona uwagą, którą na siebie ściągnęła. Ale tym razem wiedziała, że jej się uda. Miała naprawdę dobry pomysł, a do tego będzie mogła skończyć tę żenującą kłótnię. Brit nie lubiła, kiedy ludzie dookoła niej się kłócili. Czuła się jak dziecko słuchające kłótni rodziców, które nie może nic zrobić. Ale teraz jest dorosła. Ma głos.

- No więc… - zaczęła nachylając się nieco do przodu. Uśmiechnęła się. Tak, to naprawdę dobry pomysł. - Pomyślałam, że dobrą piosenką, którą mamy już gotową byłoby "Marry you". Wystarczy zmienić tekst na "Bury you" i już. Pasuje do okazji.

Artie wyciągnął rękę, by poklepać ją po kolanie jak zawsze, gdy powiedziała coś niezbyt mądrego, ale gdy nie chciał, by czuła się niekochana. Na szczęście wpół gestu zorientował się, że nie są już parą i cofnął dłoń.

- Jakieś inne pomysły? - zapytał dyplomatycznie Will.

- Może… klasycznie. O tęsknocie, melancholijnie, ale nie super dołująco. _Strawberry fields forever? _- podrzucił pomysł Artie.

- Hm, to chyba nie jest zły pomysł - powiedział ich prowadzący i podszedł do tablicy, by wielkimi literami zapisać tytuł. Podkreślił go zamaszystą linią.

- Szczerze mówiąc - wtrącił się nagle Sam. - Nie wiem, czemu mielibyśmy śpiewać na tym pogrzebie. Nie to, że go nienawidzę czy coś, nie miejcie mnie za złego człowieka… Ale czy naprawdę to będzie na miejscu, czy powinniśmy i w ogóle?

- Wiecie, dyrektor Figgins nas o to poprosił i sądzę, że miał sporo racji - Will odwrócił się z powrotem do nich i przybrał swój "edukatorsko-mentorski" ton, jak zawsze gdy wygłaszał tygodniową lekcję o "samooakceptacji", "pokonywaniu trudności" i takich tam. - Po ostatnich wydarzeniach jesteśmy odpowiednimi ludźmi na odpowiednim miejscu. Kto jak nie my może świadczyć o przemianie człowieka, pokonywaniu trudności, czynieniu dobra i stawaniu się lepszym, prawda? Tym właśnie jest glee club. Stawaniem się lepszym człowiekiem przez muzykę, przez przyjaciół.

- Tak? A ja myślałam, że glee ze swojej natury otwieraniem się na radość – wtrąciła się Mercedes.

- Oh, proszę - Santana przewróciła oczami. Znowu. - Zupełnie nie o to chodzi.

- Nie? Dobra, my akurat dobrze wiemy, czemu tobie może zależeć na tym występie…

- Jeśli mogę - Kurt podniósł rękę. Chciał, żeby się wreszcie zamknęli i zajęli piosenką. Żeby mogli to mieć za sobą. - Mam pomysł.

Podniósł się zgrabnie i podszedł na środek pokoju.

- Artie ma rację. Nie może być specjalnie dołująco. Musimy być bardziej refleksyjni. Dać im chwilę na zastanowienie, ale i trochę optymizmu. Dziękuję także panu, panie Schuester - lekko, acz teatralnie, skinął głową nauczycielowi. - Była mowa o "samoakceptacji", a to chyba ważne zagadnienie w kontekście tych… wydarzeń. Śmierć jest smutna.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Nawet Puck się nachylił trochę do przodu, by wszystko usłyszeć. Co jak co, ale Kurt dobrze wiedział o śmierci. Raz, jeszcze jako dziecko, musiał stawić jej czoła i wiedział, że można wyjść silniejszym z tej sytuacji, nawet kiedy umiera ktoś bliski. Za drugim razem, gdy Burt był umierający, także odebrał cenną lekcję. Jego słowa mogły więc mieć znaczenie i być mądrzejsze od ich pomysłów.

- Ale jest też swojego rodzaju wolnością od demonów. Możemy dać z siebie wszystko, dać uczestnikom pogrzebu lekcję radości i chwytania życia, a ostatnimi czasy New Directions zdaje się skupiać głównie na przekazywaniu pozytywnych informacji innych…

- Pij odpowiedzialnie!

- Właśnie, Britanny. I jeśli gdzieś, nieważne gdzie, może nigdzie, a może wcale… Można wreszcie być kimś, kim się chce, nieograniczanym przez społeczeństwo, bez strachu o jutro…

- Poczekaj - przerwała mu nagle Mercedes. - To brzmi trochę jak… zachęcanie do śmierci.

- Nie - odpowiedział Kurt. Milczał przez moment. To było "nie" niepoparte argumentami. Wyrzucone szybko, pospieszne. Zaprzeczenie. - To nie jest zachęcanie do śmierci. To jest pocieszenie żałobników. Że może tam jest lepiej. Dlatego proponuję inną klasyczną piosenkę… _Spread your wings _Queen.

- Kurt - Rachel spojrzała na niego zupełnie poważnie. Rozejrzała na boki, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem znajdzie poparcie w innych. Może czasem nie byli wspierający, gdy chodziło o jej "diva-issues", ale w sprawach dotyczących przyjaźni między nimi zawsze mogli na siebie nawzajem liczyć. - Chyba wszyscy sądziliśmy, że będziesz chciał być głównym głosem w tej piosence, a to chyba nie twój rodzaj…

- Rachel, Rachel. Dziękuję za troskę. I w sumie dziękuję wam wszystkim - powiedział, obdarzając siedzących w sali sztucznych, szerokim uśmiechem. - Ale nie. Nie chcę. Po prostu nie chcę.

- Ok, rozumiemy. To byłoby dla ciebie zbyt dużo - przyszła mu w sukurs Merc.

- Tak… właśnie… właśnie o to chodzi.

- Ja tam sądzę, że to dobry pomysł - odezwał się dotąd tylko przysłuchujący się temu wszystkiemu, zagubiony w tej dziwnej, burzliwej sytuacji, Finn. - Ma charakter, ma "kopnięcie", ale chyba jest to bardzo na miejscu.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Kurt, oddychając z ulgą. Może przynajmniej ten temat zostanie zamknięty i pozostanie im skupić się na wykonaniu.

- To wasz występ i głównie wasza decyzja. _Strawberry _czy _Spread? - _Schuester postanowił wreszcie domknąć tę dyskusję i dokonać wyboru.

Większość zagłosowała za Queen.

Kurt stał w progu, przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Naprzeciw niego, w wyjściu z drugiej bocznej salki stała Quinn. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Chłopak westchnął. Pomyślał, że byłoby mu zdecydowanie łatwiej, gdyby słońce było skryte za chmurami, a świat spowity mgłą. Gdyby padał intensywny deszcz - może to pomogłoby mu wzbudzić łzy? A tak zamiast kropel rytmicznie uderzających o szyby, miał tylko zegar wybijający monotonny rytm, jasne promienie słońca wpadające przez przestronne okna, za którymi można było dostrzec zielone liście drzew, które jakby dodatkowo napawały optymizmem. A Kurt wciąż nic nie czuł - ani żalu, ani radości.

Trumna stała niezbyt daleko od żałobników. Była otwarta, przystrojona kwiatami. Za nią znajdowały się trzy szerokie stopnie przyozdobione czerwonym, miękkim dywanem, dalej zaś, na podwyższeniu ustawiona była księga żałobna otoczona kwiatami i zdjęciami zmarłej osoby.

Za trumną stał Puck, Finn i Sam. Mieli spuszczone głowy, czekali na pierwsze takty muzyki. Wyglądali nadzwyczaj elegancko w czarnych koszulach, do których, na wysokości serca, przypięte były główki białych róż. Kurt mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak wczoraj jego przyrodni brat zwierzał mu się, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nie spojrzeć do trumny. Że boi się zmarłych. Finn wciąż miał w sobie wiele z dziecka… Czego Kurt mu momentami zazdrościł.

* * *

><p>Padły pierwsze takty w durowej tonacji.<p>

_Sammy was low  
>Just watching the show<br>Over and over again  
><em>

Finn uniósł głowę. Śpiewał prosto na publiczność. Z pewnością siebie, patrząc każdemu w oczy. Miał w sobie coś z charyzmatycznego perfomera, mimo że czasem jego zdolności wokalne pozostawiały sporo do życzenia.

_Knew it was time  
>He'd made up his mind<br>To leave his dead life behind_

Włączył się Puck. Kurt poczuł się zaskoczony. Do tej pory był pewien, że chłopak potrafi przejąć się czymś tylko, jeśli dotyczy to jego bezpośrednio, a i to nie zawsze. A teraz wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego. Nawet jakby było mu trochę żal… Wolny, rytmicznym krokiem podszedł do prawej strony żałobników, by wyśpiewać swoje wersy właśnie dla nich.

_His boss said to him  
>'Boy you'd better begin<br>To get those crazy notions right out of your head_

Sam podniósł swoją głowę i powoli przeszedł na lewo. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć lekkie drżenie. Splótł ręce na piersi, jakby chciał się od tego odgrodzić. Jakby to jeszcze do niego nie docierało.

_Sammy who do you think that you are?  
><em>_You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar'_

We troje, w idealnym współbrzmieniu, ustawieni w jednej linii, ale znacznej od siebie odległości dokończyli strofę. Delikatne zakończenie część zebranych przyprawiło o lekką gęsią skórkę. Niewykrzyczane, bardziej wyszeptane, było jeszcze bardziej przejmujące. Kurt czuł, że Blaine powinien stać obok niego. Powiedzieć coś. Powinni porozmawiać o tym, czemu tak mało czuje. Ale Blaine'a nie było i mógł winić za to tylko siebie.

- W porządku? - usłyszał za sobą głos Mercedes. Poczuł ciepły dotyk jej dłoni na swoim ramieniu. To dziwne… ale poczuł się trochę, jakby jakiś ciężar spadł mu z serca. Wiedział, że z tym problemem musi zmierzyć się sam, ale jej obecność była pocieszająca. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. Nie musiał nic mówić. - Zaraz wchodzimy.

_Spread your wings and fly away  
>Fly away far away<em>

Spokojnie, rytmicznie reszta członków New Directions wkroczyła na smutną scenę. Stanęli w dwóch rzędach, na dwóch stopniach, w szachownicy. Odezwał się chór. Ich głosy rozbrzmiały w doskonałym akustycznie pomieszczeniu. Pewni siebie, ale cicho, z głębi serca harmonizowali z solistami. Ich subtelne _a-a-fly-away _dodawały całemu przekazowi emocjonalnej głębi. Jakby teraz nie można było od niego uciec. Jakby to wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej realne z każdym kolejnym wersem.

_Spread your little wings and fly away  
>Fly away far away<em>

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do tej sali i w progu stanęła wysoka blondynka. Szybko przemierzyła pomieszczenie, żeby znaleźć wolne miejsce, gdzie będzie mogła usiąść. W niezwracaniu na siebie uwagi przeszkadzały jej wysokie szpilki, do których zdawała się nieprzyzwyczajona. Pierwsze z brzegu wolne miejsce znajdowało się obok Sue, gdyż z jakiegoś powodu cały jej rząd był wolny.

- To nie ludzie mnie unikają. Specjalnie najadłam się wcześniej czosnku. Wolałam, żeby nie podchodzili - wyszeptała cynicznie do nowoprzybyłej.

- Witaj, Sue.

- Odnosi się to też do ciebie, Holliday.

- Nie boję się czosnku.

- Co za szkoda - powiedziała, odsuwając się od kobiety. Sięgnęła do kieszeni garsonki i wyciągnęła z niej jeszcze jeden ząbek czosnku. Przegryzła go. - Na pewno?

- Na pewno.

Paru ludzi w rzędzie przed nią poruszyło się nerwowo.

_Pull yourself together  
>'Cos you know you should do better<br>That's because you're a free man_

Te strofy wyśpiewali Sam z Puckiem przy wsparciu dalszych głosów. Finn podszedł bliżej trumny. Odpiął białą różę. Silniej ścisnął ją w ręce. Stanął za zmarłym, ale patrzył wprost na żałobników. "Nie spojrzę tam, nie spojrzę. Nie ma mowy."

- Między nami bywało różnie, wiem. Może dlatego, że oboje lubimy stawiać na swoim. Lubiłeś wygrywać, pewnie czułeś na sobie presję. Że masz być taki i owaki. Przykro mi. I… jeśli ja czasem zrobiłem coś złego to przepraszam. Teraz się już nie martw. Jesteś wolny.

Wrzucił kwiat do otwartej trumny.

_He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room  
>Keeping his thoughts to himself he'd be leaving soon<em>

- Inni tego nie wiedzieli - z tylnych rzędów podeszła Rachel. Delikatnie, drżącymi palcami odpięła od czarnej sukienki białą różą. - Ale ja wiedziałam. Że byłeś wrażliwy. Tylko czasem… nie rozumiałeś świata. Chciałabym, ale się trochę bałam. Nie umiałam. Gdyby umiała, to bym ci pomogła. Naprawdę.

_Wishing he was miles and miles away  
>Nothing in this world nothing would make him stay<em>

_- _Na ich miejscu cieszyłabym się, a nie mówiła jakieś przesłodzone, kiczowate słówka, których pewnie nie myślą.

- Ty naprawdę nie wierzysz w te dzieciaki, co nie, Sue?

- Nigdy.

- Mogłabyś dać im szansę. Śmierć i cierpienie wyzwalają naprawdę niezwykłe pokłady ukrywanej prawdy. Oni są bardzo wrażliwi.

Sue milczała. Tej dawki ckliwości i pretensjonalności nie chciała już nawet komentować.

- A swoją drogą… - Tym razem to Holly nachyliła się do trenerki. Ten czosnek rzeczywiście był odpychający, ale dało się przeżyć. Per aspera ad astra, Holly, powtarzała sobie. Przeżyłaś, gdy jakiś dzieciak zerzygał się obok ciebie z ekscytacji, gdy spoglądaliście na Niagarę, a nie dasz rady czosnkowi? - Widziałaś jego kark?

- Holliday, nie ucz mnie jak wykonywać moją pracę.

_Since he was small  
>Had no luck at all<br>Nothing came easy to him_

_- _Czymś się różniliśmy - Quinn wrzuciła swoją różę do wnętrza trumny. - Żyliśmy w tym samym świecie, mieliśmy podobne wartości. Ja jednak w końcu znalazłam prawdziwych przyjaciół i odwagę, żeby to rzucić… Ty nie. Przykro mi. Mam nadzieję, że tam masz wreszcie spokój.

_Now it was time  
>He'd made up his mind<br>'This could be my last chance'_

Artie podjechał na swoim wózku. Zatrzymał się jednak przed nią, a nie za nią, żeby ludzie mogli go zauważyć.

- Wiecie, mógłbym pamiętać te złe momenty. Kiedy obrywałem slushie czy znajdowałem wymalowaną na oparciu swojego wózka tarczę strzelniczą. Ale jakoś nie potrafię. Kiedy go wspominam, mam przed oczami raczej to, jak potrafił powstrzymać innych, gdy ukierunkował dobrze swoją siłę. Jak potrafił zrobić coś dobrego. Szkoda, że dostał tak mało czasu… Ale ten ostatni spożytkował naprawdę dobrze. Gdyby tylko miał go więcej…

_His boss said to him 'now listen boy  
>You're always dreaming<br>You've got no real ambition you won't get very far_

Kurt podszedł do trumny. Spojrzał do środka. Zmarły wyglądał tak spokojnie, niewinnie. Chłopak próbował przywołać sobie w pamięci obraz, gdy Dave go pocałował w szatni. Gdy mu groził. Wzbudzić w sobie nienawiść. Obrzydzenie. A zamiast tego stał tam i patrzył na jego pogrążoną we śnie twarz.

Nie. Dave nie spał. Dave nie żył.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć te dobre chwile. Karofsky'ego na spotkaniu uświadamiającym koła LGBT. W czerwonym berecie anioła stróża. Wzbudzić w sobie żal. Smutek. A zamiast tego stał tam i patrzył na jego pogrążoną we śnie twarz.

Nie. Dave nie spał. Dave nie żył.

Nie żył.

I dopiero wtedy uderzył go ten prosty fakt. Nie chodziło o uczucia. O to, co mógł wspominać. Bo teraz wspominanie nie ma sensu. To jest bezcelowe. Co im po wspomnieniach? Ostatnie dni spędził na rozpamiętywaniu, na tym, żeby znów poczuć się jak człowiek. O tym, co złego zrobił Dave'owi. Co mógł zrobić lepiej. O tym, co Karofsky złego zrobił jemu, ile krzywdy wyrządził.

Ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

Kurt wyszedł z tego wszystkiego obronną ręką. Był silniejszy. A Dave…

Dave nie żył.

I wtedy Kurt po raz pierwszy od informacji o śmierci Dave'a zapłakał. Jego łzy kapały na idealnie ułożone klapy marynarki zmarłego. Wrzucił białą różę. Postanowił nie ocierać łez. Był z nich dumny. Z siebie. Z tego, kim był. A Dave…

Dave nie żył.

Już miał się odwrócić, gdy zauważył, że gdzieś w tylnich rzędach Sue przewraca oczami. Nie oczekiwał od niej zrozumienia dla swojego nagłego wybuchu emocji, ale kobieta zaczęła także dziwnie gestykulować. Kurt przetarł oczy, by lepiej widzieć. Trenerka uderzała się otwartą dłonią w kark. Puknęła się parę razy w czoło. Wyobrażał sobie, co może w danym momencie o nim myśleć. I wtedy zrozumiał, czego od niego chce.

Nachylił się nad ciałem. Dotknął zimnej skóry.

Dave nie żyje.

Delikatnie odsunął kołnierzyk, wsadzając pod niego palec.

Przez salę przeszły pomruki oburzenia. Nikt nie wiedział jak się zachować.

Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia, biorąc pod uwagę to, co Kurt zobaczył na karku Karofsky'ego. Coś, czego tanatopraktycy nie potrafili ukryć.

_Sammy boy don't you know who you are?  
><em>_Why can't you be happy at the Emerald bar?'_

Santana miała być ostatnia. Jako jego dziewczyna, najważniejsza dla niego osoba z New Directions. Teatralnym gestem otarła łzy, których nie było. To nie tak, że jej nie zależało. Że nie dbała. Owszem, zapłakała, gdy się dowiedziała. Owszem, rozbiła szklankę, rzucając nią w złości o ścianę. Ale nie widziała potrzeby manifestowania teraz całego swojego wnętrza.

Tarmosiła w rękach różę.

- Tyle mówimy o byciu sobą. O wolności. Rozwijaniu skrzydeł. O Boże… - westchnęła, kierując na moment swój wzrok ku górze. - Wszyscy jesteśmy tu takimi hipokrytami. Nie daliśmy Dave'owi tego, czego chciał za życia. Ograniczyliśmy go. Mało kto pewnie wie, że na krótko przed… Rozstaliśmy się. Nie byliśmy parą, gdy on… Boże. Dave. Tutaj przez nas nie byłeś szczęśliwy - oskarżycielsko spojrzała na wszystkich zebranych. - Bądź TAM szczęśliwy. Znajdź sobie jakiegoś dobrego, przystojnego faceta, który cię pokocha. Tutaj ci nie pozwoliliśmy.

Na sali zapadła cisza. Pełna oburzenia i niedowierzania. Satana niedbale wrzuciła białą różę do trumny, odwróciła się i zgrabnie wspięła na trzeci stopień, gdzie dołączyła do wyśpiewywania finału.

_So honey  
>Spread your wings and fly away<br>Fly away far away  
>Spread your little wings and fly away<br>Fly away far away  
>Pull yourself together<br>'Cos you know you should do better  
>That's because you're a free man<em>

I choć wciąż można było dostrzec pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia, które wymieniali między sobą żałobnicy i członkowie New Directions (czy ona naprawdę to przed chwilą zrobiła?), kończyli pełni animuszu i pewności siebie. Ich słowa wybrzmiewały dokładnie. Z każdym kolejnym wersem narastała siła.

Tylko Kurt jakby stracił werwę. Bo zrozumiał, co będzie musiał zrobić.

Wszyscy ustawili się w jednym rzędzie przed trumną.

_Come on honey _- włączyła się Mercedes, idealnie trafiając w wysoki, rozdzierający dźwięk. Po chwili dokończyli wszyscy, jednym, potężnym głosem. Jednym wołaniem. Smutku, ale i pewnego rodzaju nadziei. Przesłaniem, które miało trafić do uszu każdego z zebranych.

_FLY WITH ME!_


End file.
